YuGiOh! The Movie, outtakes
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Pegasuscentric view of life on the set of YuGiOh! the Movie: Kaiba is the problem, see? And, like most problems, this one would be solved by a little bit of love.
1. What happens on the set

The problem with being the well-known, _handsome_ CEO of a major multi-national corporation is that there's _advertising_. I2's promotional department, in cooperation with KaibaCorp, has come up with this idea for a movie, and naturally they want you to be in it. And the problem with that, of course, is that Kaiba won't stay on script.

He's toe-to-toe with you, and he gives you that patented _death-glare_ of his, "Where's the card, you snake?"

"Kaiba-sama," the Second Assistant Director sounds tired, "can you please read the lines as they're written? You're supposed to challenge him to a duel."

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragons," and the only reason your lips are close to his face is so you can whisper, "remember?"

He pulls away. "Your breath smells like wine, Pegasus." Then he folds his arms. "The lines are stupid. The whole premise of the movie is stupid. Whose going to believe that Pegasus designed a dragon card for his own use?"

"Especially when it's not even a Toon," you put in helpfully. You also undo a couple of Kaiba's shirt-buttons -- Just to be helpful, of course, after all, it's hot out here.

"This movie is idiotic." Tiresome Kaiba re-does his buttons as he talks. "Isis told me herself that Pegasus gave up the God Cards because he couldn't handle them. If he can't handle those, how's he going to handle a card that's stronger;" and he bats your hands away when you go after the buttons again.

"Why was Isis talking to _you_?" He glares at you as you speak. "You two aren't going out?"

The conversation gets just a _little_ confused at this point, because Kaiba is saying, very sternly, that Kaiba Seto does not _go out_ with people (which you know, because after all you've asked him out about a hundred times, and he hasn't said yes yet), and the Second Assistant Director is talking about contracts, and one of his gofers is getting the Legal Advisor; and somehow you end up sitting on the chaise longue, and Kaiba is in your lap. And none of this is at all your fault.

It's Kaiba's. Or maybe it's the Promotional Department's, after all,_they're_ the ones who wanted to make a movie. Kaiba's suggestion is that your character just give him the card, along with a kiss (that part is your idea), and then he goes back to the mainland and defeats Yuugi. Your suggestion is that since this is the 37th take, just of this one scene, since lunch, everyone should break for dinner, which Croquet can serve on the veranda. And after the Second Assistant Director has taken care of his acid indigestion (white wine spritzers are good for that), and after the gofer has left, this time to find a double for Kaiba; people see things your way, and pretty soon you're all nibbling Tuscan entrees, while the sun sets behind you.

And perhaps you'll be able to talk Kaiba into staying the night with you. It's not likely, though. Knowing him, he probably has a date with Isis. That's Kaiba for you, right there: Always causing trouble.


	2. What happens when Seto comes back

There's nothing that says you can't go back to the same place a second time. There's no rule requiring you to act the same for all of your entire life. And if you want to do something that's, well, uncharacteristic, where is it written that you can't? Is someone with a gun going to jump up and stop you?

These things are _rationalizations_. They're a game Pegasus plays, when he ought to be doing something better; and one of the best reasons you can think of for not letting him do much talking as well.

Right now he's not doing any at all. He's on his knees, and his head is between your legs, and he's doing things he's much better at, things he's disturbingly good at; how in god's name did a self-proclaimed _obsessed widower_ like him manage to get knowledge like this anyhow?

You shove the curiosity aside. There's no way you're going to let _him_ tell you; the explanation would probably take the rest of the day. When he's got you satisfied for the moment, you lie down on his big bed, and let him work a while longer, pleasing you a few more ways, and making you wonder all over again, how he learned so much.

After it's all over, when you're both lying together on his purple silk sheets, he leans on his elbow, and smiles happily down at you. "That was _awful nice_, Seto darling," he says, "it was lovely." Laughing, "see what I mean? I told you coming back to the Island was a good idea."

"Shut up, Pegasus," you tell him.


End file.
